Kili, Fili, an Lili: Part Three, A Much Anticipated Adventurea
by erebormirkwood
Summary: The adventure finally begins. But will the bond between Thorin and Lili mend? Reviews are welcome.


**Fili, Kili and Lili: A Much Anticipated Adventure**

We ride our steeds to a man named Baggins house. Kili and I have our bows and swords. Fili has an assortment of knives. We arrive and knock at the house.

"Fili","

"Kili"

"Lili"

"At your service." We bow. "You must be Mister Boggins." Kili says. We see Dwalin and Balin. Time freezes as they see me.

"Well, good to see you lass." Balin says. We laugh and catch up. Soon everyone except Thorin is here. No one says a word about my presence. I belong with them and they know it.

"You hear that lads, he says well blunt the knives" Bofur says. A rhythm begins and Kili starts to sing joined in by Fili and then the rest of us. Plates and dishes are flying around. We laugh and thudthudthud. Everything stops. Silence.

"He's here." Gandalf says. The group looks at me. I take a deep breath. Thorin comes in blah blah blah" Axe or sword?" he asks…more blah blah. My heart sinks. Bilbo answers the door. Fili Kili and I stand up with all the other dwarves. Thorin and I look at each other. Silence. He looks away. My heart sinks. Thorin makes a speech we all cheer. We go to bed on the hobbit's floor. Blankets and pillows are unrolled over hard mats.

In the morning we eat a hasty breakfast and leave the Hobbit's home. I mount Swiftice."I didn't say you could come." Thorin says. Everyone turns to look at us.

"I chose to."

"Chose to…or someone invited you?" he says with a glance at Fili and Kili.

"Chose to" I insist.

He growls and curses under his breath. "Don't follow us" he says

"Wait wait!" the Hobbit says.

I turn Swiftice around and hiss to Thorin "You know I am right. You know I will stand by you through thick or thin, steel or ice blood or...death." I turn Swiftice back down the road and gallop off." He knows I am right," I utter to myself. Mahal save us from the stubbornness of my kin. I stop and after an hour start t follow their tracks. The night comes quickly after being in the saddle for seven hours straight. The fire flickers on their hill. I dare not make my own fear Thorin will see me. Wind blows and a wolf howls, no not a wolf, a warg. I grab my bow and arrows and face the direction the howl was from. Swiftice nickers and stomps a hoof on the pine needle forest floor. I climb the tree careful not to make noise. A warg approaches sniffing the ground.

I shoot it with my bow in the throat. Red blood gushes from the hole. I slit it's throat with the ebony carved daggers Fili gave me when I turned ten. At dawn the group moves on with their ponies.

They go to Rivendell to Thorin's surprise. He's pissed. I sneak in by the easier woodland entrance and find Elrond.

"My dear! Wherever did you go? Legolas sent scouts all over Middle Earth to find you!'

"I am sorry my lord. But my kin-"

"They are already here. Come let us get you some proper clothes. You must be tired." He laps his hands and two elf maids appear and help me into a hot spring to bathe. I scrub myself clean and add scented oils to my hair. They give me a hand from the tub and give me a dress made of flowing lavender silk. My hair cascades own my back as they pull a silver band around my waist. I look in the mirror as they brush my hair into glossiness. I look like an elven princess.

I go to the outdoor dining area where a small ban is playing the flute and harp. My family sits at the table surrounded by bowls of green leafy vegetables and warm loaves of bread plus an assortment of fruits.

"where's the meat?" complains Dwalin.

"Dwalin. As you can see the elves here eat little meat except at feasts and holidays." I say stepping out of the sun filled corridor.

The group gasps. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Thorin growls.

"If you must know, I live here. Elrond has provided me a new home among the elves."

"So clearly you prefer elves to your kin."

"If I recall, you were the one who told me to leave."

He is speechless. He grunts and returns to his meal. "You know, maybe you would have amounted to something in our world, but in the elf world…you'' be nothing."

I climb onto the nearest building so I can hear them.

"Who was that?" the burglar asks.

"That was our sister." Kili explains.

"Kili! You have no sister! Not anymore!" Thorin yells.

'we're not supposed to talk about her." Fili says.

"Why? What happened?"

"She fell in love with an elf. She's a disgrace."

'An elf? Is that bad or something?'

"The worst thing she could do."

"How is that…"

"Drop it!" he yells.

They are silent for a moment

I hold in my gasp but feel the tears begin to spill down my cheeks. Thorin turns his face away as I flee the room. The music has stopped. I should not have made my prescense known. They leave the next day. For the safety of my beloved brothers I follow still.

A week or so later an incident occurs. We are on a mountain with a storm crashing all around us. The two storm giants clash together. Kili is gone. No "No!" I scream. He can't be dead. He can't. The two giants part revealing a trembling Kili. My brothers embrace. A tear rolls down my face. I wish I was with them, but it is not to be, not anymore. But a tiny piece of my heart says he will accept me again. I did it for love…didn't I? I love Legolas…I do, but a time will come when I will have to decide, but it is not today. No. It is not today.

I hear screams come from where the group is sleeping in the cave. I am drenching wet out here in the rain. My clothes are soaked through revealing my hard nipples and the curve of my breast. I shiver under the icy rain and hug my cloak closer to me. I creep up to the mouth of the cave and find a gaping hole. Swiftice knickers at me as I shudder and look down the deep black hole. I swallow and tighten my weapons around me.

" Find an exit," I call as I begin my descent. Hopefully he understands me. I climb down and find my footing on a rock. I climb down slowly bit by bit until I slip on a loose piece of rock. I fall until I land on my arse in a cage. A male voice booms down the trail. I look up to the sharpness of the ceiling. Howls and yammers reach my ears. I climb from the cage and creep to the edge and look down at the underground miniature canyon. I feel something behind me. I whirl around but too late the goblin pushes me and I'm falling…falling…falling. I honestly have no idea how much time goes by. I land on my stomach and go unconscious. Something pokes me and shakes me.

" Miss? Miss!" it's the Hobbit. _How the hell did he get down here? He must have fallen too_. I open my eyes and taste blood. I lift my head up and feel wetness against my hair. Everything is black except for a pair of shiny eyes looking at me. " Ugh" I groan.

" Miss We must hurry. Please!" the hobbit cries.

"My precious. My precious is lost. " something shrieks. The voice sends chills up my spine. Whatever he lost let us hope it finds it quickly. I stand upright and sway a bit. I put m hands on my hip where I feel my sword and two daggers. The knives are still hidden in my boots and bosom. The hobbit hand me some arrows I assume spilled and and my bow which looks enormous in his hands. When I rise to my full height of six feet and five inches it is as if I am among tiny people, which is sort of true. I put my fallen arrows into my quiver as the hobbit grabs my hands and runs. We run until a crevice so tiny I don't even know if he will fit. He pops on a ring and disappears. There is magic afoot. I hear his buttons fall to the stone ground. I squeeze myself in as well sucking in my belly. The rocks stab at my belly and hips sending pain into them. I pull myself out of the crevice as the thing glares at me. " Baggins. We hates it forever" it screams. I run to the light and feel the sun on my face. Sun. Glorious sun. There are pine trees ahead and other natures. The sunset is marvelous with all its colors. I see Gandalf and the others and hide behind tree.

" Where is the burglar?" Thorin shouts.

" Don't blame me," Dori cries.

Howls come from behind me. Wargs, which means orcs. " Out of the frying pan and into the fire" Gandalf says. " Run!"

I run as the howls get louder being careful Thorin doesn't see me. I am still slightly wet and feel cold and the wind on me as I run is not helping one bit. I climb the tree and end up in the tree two away from Thorin. Wargs come and crash into his tree. Dwalin, Nori, and Gloin are on it. They yell and jump to the next tree with Bombur, Dori, Ori, and Balin. They leave my tree alone. I cling to the branches anyway as the wargs snap at the tree and push against it with their big paws. This tree crashes and they all jump to the final tree. The tree begins to creak. Gandalf hands out pinecones that are on fire. They throw hem causing the wargs to retreat yelping from the smoky fire. The White Warg appears. Thorin stares at him and stands. They clash. The rest of the group that is able run from the tree to join the fight once Thorin goes down. I jump from my tree and fire arrows at orcs piercing their heads, throats, and hearts.

Kili gapes at me for a second before smiling. I smile back and draw my sword as an orc approaches. Soon my sword is black with the blood of orcs. I feel hot and feverish of all of a sudden. I stumble and fall. ."Lili!" Fili screams. Everything goes black.

_The hobbit says something. Thorin says something. I can hear but not see. _

" What the hell happened? She wasn't supposed to even be here!" Thorin yells.

" Uncle..You could not stop her. You know you couldn't. " Kili says.

_Thanks Kili…sticking up for me. I am so hot, so cold. My tongue is too dry to speak. Water…please…water. _

" You are right. I was wrong to tell her she couldn't come" Thorin says calmly.

_My gods. Thorin? Admitting he is wrong. Wow…_

I have no idea what happens next. It feels like days and days. So bored. Kili whispers to me. Fili Kili and Thorin bicker over who will carry me. Gandalf leads the company to a skin changers house. How sad and so very lonely. He is the last one. I am aware of hands touching my body. A sword is drawn.

" What the hell do you think you are doing touching my daughter?" Thorin hisses at this Boern person.

_My daughter. He has never called me that before to anyone else at least…_

" I simply want to see what is wrong with her." Boern explains.

" We don't know. A fever we think." Fili says.

" If she had a fever she would be awake" he snaps.

Yeah guys. I would be awake. I wish I could roll my eyes.

Noises of someone moving. " What is that, what are you giving her?" Thorin demands.

"Medicine. With this hopefully she will wake."

A cold bitter sticky drink is poured down my throat. " What now" Thorin's gruff voice says.

" We wait," Boern says.

All goes silent. The noises of people going to bed reach my ears. I wriggle m fingers and open my eyes. I see rafters and to my left is Kili holding my hand.

" Ki?" I ask.

" Lili! Everyone is asleep. You were asleep for two whole weeks. We all took turns carrying you. You're pretty light come to think of it. Thirsty?" he says.

" Yes…" I manage to croak. He pours me a mug of water. I gulp the cool drink down and he pours me another. I drink until my thirst is quenched. A though comes into my head as I realize I am only wearing my shift which is pretty thin and somewhat revealing . I blush.

" Um…Kili?"

" Yes?"

" You guys didn't..You didn't…um" I gesture to my body.

" Well…Thorin did it. He wouldn't let anyone come within five feet of you though. He was pretty pissed if we even so much as looked at you. I'm thinking you want your own clothes on huh?"

I nod. Kili turns his back and places his hands over his face. He hand me my pack . I pull out my tunic and leather trousers and slip them on after I pull off the shift and bind my breasts with strips of cloth. " Done." I say. He turns around and glances at me. He laughs.

"What?" I ask as I pull my comb from the sack and begin to comb the tangles from my hair.

"Nothing. Ts just that…you're a woman."

I snicker. "Really? I am?" I say sarcastically.

" Well…when we were kids, you used to do the same things we did. Wear the same clothes. Even acted the same. Even fight the same. We didn't have to turn away when you dressed or vice versa. But now…we are adults and Thorin got ticked off if he even thought we looked at you. I wish we were kids again." He huffs.

" Yeah…me too. Why was he so mad?...about Legolas I mean." I ask.

Kili gasps as if I'm stupid. " He's an elf! A scum brained tree liver that…I don't see what you see in him."

" I see…kindness, laughter, fun, and danger…everything I want."

" Everything you want is in Erebor. Everything we've always dreamed of" Kili yells. Fili stirs.

" Maybe for you! But not for me! I want Erebor too! But I also want love..And more adventure than this!"

" So this isn't good enough for you then?" Fili snaps glaring at me. Thorin is up too. The rest are probably pretending by now to be asleep.

" Of course it is. Erebor is our home! We all know that! But…I just want…" my voice cracks. A tear rolls down my face. _What do I want? A mother and a father in permanent home…not traipsing all over Middle Earth. A steady life with no great heartache…but that is not to be._

" I want to find my real parents!" I scream.

They gape at me. "Lili…" Kili says placing a hand on my shoulder. I slap it away. " No Ki-…you don't understand the heartache…the"

" Oh! I don't understand the heartache? My father died and I can't even remember him!" Kili bellows.

"But at least you know! At least you know…that your'e not some bastard fathered off a whore in some city far away! That you have a home! That you belong somewhere…!" all the sobs come now shaking my whole body as I sink to my knees. Kili grabs me in a tight embrace hugging me.

"Get off me! Get off me!" I shriek as I shove him away and flee into the dark of the night. I don't know where I am going, but I'm going. I stop when the light of the house is a smudge against the inky blackness of night. I hear them calling me. By now everybody is up including Boern his voice the loudest. I hide behind a bush hoping they won't find me crying. The tears won't stop. I wipe them away with my hand.

Boern somehow finds me. " It's okay to cry. " he says. " There is nothing wrong with it. When you don't cry is when something is wrong." He says.

I sniff. " Crying is for the weak." I hiss.

"No child. It is for the strong. I lost my entire race, and am the only one left. I wept for them then and still do now." He says soothingly placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nod listening to his story. " I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you with my yelling"

"You did not wake me. I rise earlier than most. Before dawn. Look" he points" you can see it coming"

I follow his finger to where a crack of light is coming from the darkness. I see hope and peace somehow.

"Weep if you must, but don't stay too long. Dangerous things are out here. And by the way..You're horse is here." he leaves for his house.

"Wait Boern…thank you."

I watch the sunrise and it feels me with hope. _I will find them…someday. Hope is not lost. _I rise from my upright fetal position and grab Swiftire's reigns from the bush before striding back to the house. Thorin is standing outside the door petty upset. We meet each other. I see Fili and Kili watching from the window.

"How many times…" he says.

"Huh?"

"How many times have you felt that way?"

"Since …forever." I confess.

" You could have told me. Told me how you felt. I would have listened." He says calm like. "But it still does not excuse that you found…love with an elf. He wants nothing but your maidenhead…unless you have already given it to him..?" he questions.

"How dare you…I was taught better than that…by you of all people! And Legolas loves me…as much as I love him maybe even more! " I storm away upset for the second time in two hours. _Why say such things? _

I pull my boots on and am about to leave when Dwalin says "Where will you go?" in that gruff voice of his.

"I don't know. Leave me alone!" I snap slamming the door open.

"Be careful sis…" Kili says putting some coins in my hand.

" don't need your money…or your sympathy" I yell tears coming into my eyes once more as I slap the money from Kili's open palm sending the coins clattering to the ground. " Goodbye." I snap hoisting my bag over my shoulder.

"You've lost her Thorin…you've lost her…" I hear Dwalin say. I mount Swiftice and gallop away to the trail leading to Mirkwood. The trail spirals and confuses you, but not to me. I know the way since Legolas taught me. I ride for twelve hours at a walk until I come to the doors. Two guards are there.

"Halt." They say in elvish.

"Um…I wish to speak to Legolas Greenleaf...If you please." I say.

The open the gates and I dismount and walk in. I hand Swiftice's reigns to a ten year old elfling boy. He bows and leaves. I walk to the throne room. Thranduil sits speaking to someone.

"Increase the trade with the Laketown people in Dale. More wine…do whatever you want." He waves the man away.

"I see you my son's beloved. You are back I see?"

"Clearly or I wouldn't be here"

"Such a spicy tongue…I wonder how good it is?" he says touching my chin.

I slap his hand away. "That is for Legolas to know and for you to never find out" I snap.

"I only jest my dear. Lighten up. Here, a deep scrub will do you good. " He claps his hands. Two female elves appear and pull me away to my chamber. They fill the dip in the wood with hot water and soap. They strip me of all my weapons and things and shove me in gently. The water is the perfect degree of hotness. They scrub me with peppermint oil and soap which smells delicious. The dirt and sweat of traveling falls off me as they scrub my skin until it shines.

Next they comb and wash out my hair with their fancy elf products. They take me out of the bath and dry me with elvish silk and lay me on a table. Next is the worst part. "Miss…tut tut. You have let all your hair grow back. It is not becoming of any woman to have this much on their legs and especially on their underarms." She scolds.

They set to work waxing my body with warm beeswax. Next they pace cloth on the cooling wax and rip! The hair comes off. I don't wince being used of pain of my brothers tackling me when we were kids. They do my underarms and to my dismay between my legs. I blush and they just laugh claiming " We all have the same parts there is nothing to be embarased about" in their floaty high voices. When that is done they pluck my eyebrows and lather me in scented lotion. They coil my hair in a long braid down my back and polish and paint my nails in purple.

Thranduil is right, I do feel better. Lastly, is a massage. The squeeze my shoulders and back where I was most tense. I moan in relief. They lead me naked to a closet with huge rows of clothing in all sorts of colors, mostly browns, greens, blacks, and colors of the forest. I choose green leggings and a brown tunic that suits my feminine shape. I pull on soft brown leather boots with silk inside that feels heavenly against my feet. My handmaidens nod and giggle as I choose a soft grey cloak. By this time reappear in the throne room. Legolas is there. He runs to me and kisses me full on the mouth.

" Oh. Lili…Lili…I love you. Oh, how I love you. I have missed you these months. What of your journey?"

"Legolas my love, I am tired and want to rest. Please forgive me."

"Of course m'lady. Let me escort you to your chambers." I put my arm in his and walk from the throne room to my chamber. I begin to sob and sob. Tears fall from my face like a waterfall." Whatever is the matter love?" he coos in my ear. I explain the whole situation. At the end he tucks me into the bed and says ". I'm sorry for your discomfort my lovely Lili. Good night my love. Tomorrow we will speak. May Vahal watch over you in your dreams" he kisses my forehead and pulls the curtains closed around me. The bed is soft and warm. It is made of goose feathers and is covered in silk blankets and pillows. It is somewhat unnerving since I am used to the simplicity of a dwarven bed.

I fall into a deep slumber. In my dream I am lost in the forest beside Kili. The rest of the group is confused and stumbling around. Then, Legolas arrives spiraling from a tree. At this point I wake and run as fast as ever to the spot where they are at hiding in the trees.

"You!" Thorin says angry.

Do not think I won't kill you dwarf." Legolas says drawing his bow.

"Legolas…no" I moan

"You do not know…the pain you caused her! How many tears she shed!" he snaps.

"She is here! With you" Thorin hisses.

"Yes. Dwarven scum. And I took her in my bed all night…you should have heard her scream… Come! Take them!" he says to his guards. Thorin kicks Legolas in the shin. Legolas in turn punches Thorin in the face drawing blood. At this I jump from the tree gracefully landing between them.

"You!" Thorin says angrily to me" You are a slut who has no honor-" he begins to yell.

"Nava kith minhen! (Do not touch them!") I say pushing him away from Thorin and the rest of the group. Thorin looks at me in shame. Legolas looks to Kili and pulls back his arrow. "Nava kith minhen!" I say pulling Legolas by the hair. Tauriel and Bofur snicker. "Don't ever touch them. Ever!" I yell in elvish.

"They were caught trespassing in my kingdom!" Legolas yells back in elvish.

"Don't touch my family!" Legolas gasps and lowers his eyes.

"They are no friends of mine! Scum dwarves!" he spits in their direction. I slap him leaving a pink mark on his pale cheek. Legolas looks pissed and ashamed for a moment.

"Go home Lili. I will take care of them!"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No! I will not leave you alone with them to harass them"

"They harass me with just their presence." Legolas cries getting angrier.

Thorin looks me in the eye. "Say it was not true" he says in dwarvish"Tell me he did not take you in his bed."

"Father. I did not, would not"

"So he tried?"

"No Father, I was asleep" The words are out of my mouth before I realize how bad they sound.

"Elf filth raped my daughter! This will never be forgiven!" Thorin cries as they are prodded away. Legolas pulls me to him and whispers "What did you say?"

"That I did not lie with you, I explained, but in a way that is horrible"

I pull him close" He thinks you…raped me in my sleep" I blush.

He flushes angrily and yells" How will I fix this!"

"It is alright darling, I will fix it"

"How dare you touch my sister!" Kili screams at Legolas struggling against the elf.

I run through the trees and sneak back in unwilling to be seen.

I begin to unpack my things. First are my grooming things: my mirror, comb, and brush. Next are my trousers and tunics: two black trousers, one brown, and a blue tunic that used to be Dis'. Someone knocks. I rise fully from the bed and say "Enter".

A brown haired woman comes in. Her eyes are grey and big. Her lips are rose pink and she has the pointy elf ears. She wears a velvety grey cloak. It's Arwen.

"Arwen! Legolas didn't tell me you were here" I exclaim.

"No. I guess he didn't. Well I'm visiting on behalf of my father. A political meeting, you know."

"Oh. That sounds dreadfully boring" I say picking up my brush. She sits beside me on the bed." Re you frightened?" she says.

"No. Just nervous of what everyone will think. Me marrying a prince and all. And being of lowly birth."

"You are not lowly birth! Just because you were found as a babe doesn't mean you are some...peasant. Even if you were Legolas loves you as do I. And that is all that matters." She says.

"You are right. I'm just going to miss my family."

"The dwarves? I'm sure Legolas will let you visit them"

"Yes. What do you want to do…do we have time I mean?"

"How about some we could walk near the river, or ride" she winks.

I laugh and pull on the boots. I grab my dagger and strap it to my belt. We walk to the kitchens where a salad is being made. "How can I help you?" A serving woman curtsies to us.

"We want a picnic. Ale, sandwiches, cheese, and lots of fruit. And pie" I say. Arwen giggles. Soon the picnic is ready. We go to the stable and ride to the river. The river rushes by loudly.

We pull out the food and snack on it. "Legolas is cool and all but...Tauriel has her eyes on him. "

"She wouldn't…no…she wouldn't do something like that."

"Of course not…heh heh." she chuckles.

Tauriel comes by. Here red hair blowing in the slight wind. "Hi Lili." H says.

"Hello Tauriel. How goes it?"

"Good…very good. When's the wedding?"

"Oh. I don't know yet…we haven't talked about it" I say nibbling a sandwich. _Remember keep your friends close and your enemies closer_. "What things do you like…activities I mean?" I say.

" .stuff like that."

"I love those things to! How about tomorrow you and me go kill some spiders eh?"

"Ok! That sounds fun" she says.

The next day we ride to a spider nest and lay them all with nothing but our bows. We return laughing and bonded.

"And then they came behind you I thought you were a goner…we laugh and pass the dungeons. " Lili." Turn. Its Thorin and Kili. They look at me. "Lili." Thorin says. "You are here…I thought it was a lie…You Whore!" he screams. The word echoes all around. Tears well in my eyes. I turn my back and march away Tauriel slowly following.

"Who was that?" she whispers.

"My father…we departed roughly"

"You're half dwarf?" she says wrinkling her nose slightly.

"No. He's my adopted father. He found me…in the Blue Mountains. I'm part elf somewhere see?" I pull my black hair from my ears revealing that they are pointy and elf like.

"I see…" Tauriel says.

We walk to the throne room. Thranduil sits on his throne humming a song. "Ah. Lili. Come my son's lover. We must speak. Tauriel leave."

"Yes, Your Grace." She bows and exits.

"Did I do something wrong Thranduil?"

"No. You have done nothing …productive since you have been here."

"I cleared the spider nests!" I exclaim.

"A lady of Mirkwood does not clear spider nests."

_Ugh not this._" What exactly does a lady of Mirkwood do Milord?" I ask

"A lady of Mirkwood…sings, plays instruments, sews, drinks wine, and most of all is advisor and confidant to the king. In other words they attend and organize political meetings, balls, gatherings…etc."

"I am sorry if I have neglected my duties as future Lady of Mirkwood." I apologize.

"You do not understand. Your engagement means you are right now Lady of Mirkwood. Same as Arwen is Lady of Rivendell."

"Yes milord."

"As of tomorrow you will attend the political meetings and do things befitting of your station."

"Yes milord."

"You may go." He says waving his hand. I curtsy and exit. Walk up the stairs to my bedchamber. The maids wait with new gowns and womanly clothes. Apparently my days of trousers and boots are over. They pull off my tunic and trousers and bend to slip off my boots. My breast bindings are pulled off to be replaced by a padded strip of cloth that goes around my breast. It even has straps to go on my shoulder. The clothing is replaced with a grey dress of flowing silk and a green sash at the waist. Grey slippers are put on my feet. I hide a dagger in the leather girdle around my thighs. The clothing is soft and warm and so flowing I am afraid I will trip. My hair is left flowing down my back except for two betrothed braids one next to each ear. As for jewelry, I am given an oaken box full of gold and silver rings, necklaces, earrings and bracelets with every color jewel imaginable in every shade. The jewelry shines with the light of a million stars.

I shut the box and open my closet. Every bit of "male clothing" has been replaced with shifts and gowns and the boots replaced with slippers. This is Thranduil's doing I suspect. The next morning my maid wakes me at dawn. I moan and roll over putting the pillow over my head.

"Tut tut miss. A political meeting is being held today. The king wants you there. Up you go." She pulls the blanket. I roll off the soft warm comfy bed and land with a thump. I pull the blanket over me and nearly fall back to sleep.

"Up I said!" Heistil says yanking me to my feet. I look groggily at her and moan. She pulls off my nightgown and dresses me in a light forest green dress of velvet with brown slippers of silk. The betrothed braids are in my hair with a silver ribbon. She adds a silver bracelet with a jewel the color of oak leaves in autumn. Arwen waits outside my door while I dress.

"You look lovely…more like a woman, less like a warrior." She comments.

Don't let my dress fool you, I still am a warrior." I snap.

"Beg forgive me. I only meant to say you look swell…like a proper lady. Princess" Arwen apologizes.

"Beg don't be formal with me Arwen. We are friends"

"Yes Milady," she says giggling and curtsying to me. In front of us are two huge pine doors with elvish writing on them. I push them open revealing a long wood table with males on each side. Two seats are empty, one at the left side of the king and one in between two brown haired males.

"Come sit my dear Lili." says Thranduil gesturing to the chair on his left. I sit and realize all eyes are on me. "Everyone, this is Lili, the betrothed of my son Legolas." The council members clap and eye me. "Let us begin."

"We are here today, to solve the problems going on. First, the one nearest to Mirkwood. The men of Laketown are requiring more trade. More lake passage and fishing rights even though it is our lake. I propose that a tax on boats of two hundred gold pieces per boat on the lake. This is reasonable I think in exchange for protection against orcs. Which we have been fighting for years!" he says thumping his hand on the table.

"The second thing is, the dwarves in the dungeon. "

"Dwarves! In the dungeons?" a brown haired man exclaims. "What are they doing there?"

"They are my captives. They were in my woods trespassing. I think as a lesson to all other races they should all be killed."

"No!" I shriek before I realize what I have done. They all look at me in shock. I take a deep breath. "No, milord. I think that is inhumane. They are only here because…they seek to reclaim their homeland, Erebor. To get to Erebor the only way is through these woods. I do not think you should kill them just for that."

"You sympathize with these dwarves?"

"Yes milord I do"

"Bring them here. Yes. You Lili. You. If you love them so much I think your words may jut spare them. Fetch them so they can be heard. Dagon! Go with her."

I nod and leave with Dagon who looks at me nervously like I am crazy. The first guard stops us. "Thranduil wishes to speak with all the prisoners. All of them. Give me the you please" I say holding out my hand.

"Yes milady" he says swiftly handing me the key. I unlock the first door. In it is Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. They look at me angrily.

"Lili! I knew you would come to-" I hold p my hand. "No Bofur. I am sorry. You are not free, not yet" I unlock the second which has Nori, Dori, and Ori who just look at me angrily. In the third is Oin Gloin, Balin and Dwalin who like Nori, Dori and Ori glare at me. "Traitor," whispers Dwalin. Next are Fili, Kili, and Thorin. Kili's face lights up but soon turns sad when he sees the guard. Thorin grabs my hand and says "What is going on? Do you despise your own kin so much you will let us rot here?" he demands.

"No. You are all to be executed." Dagon sneers. "Good. That's thirteen less dwarves we have to worry about."

I glare at him and he cowers under my gaze. "They are not o be executed…yet…liar" I hiss.

"No. you are right…they are to speak their part…then be executed."

They glare at me in hatred more than before. I must save them somehow. I must. We lead them to the council room.

"Stand over there dwarves. We do not wish to see your ugly scum ridden faces."

"We are not scum ridden, you are." Thorin says.

_Now really didn't you just hear you were to be executed if I can't save you._

Lili. Stand and defend them." Thranduil commands.

"Yes Milord. Ahem. Theses dwarves before you…are not harming merely wished to pass through to get to Erebor. They were lost and didn't intend to bother anyone who was here. Really I don't think they knew anyone was here. They merely wish to reclaim their homeland that is past Dale on the other side of this forest. I will guide them from here myself and make sure they do not bother the elves of Mirkwood again. Surely they can be pardoned." I sit. Hopefully it worked.

"All in favor of pardoning them raise your hand."

Arwen and I raise our hands. "All say execute them. " The other six including Legolas and the king Thranduil raise their hands. I lost…no. _No! No! No! Thorin! Kili! Fili! Bifur! Bofur! Bombur! Nori! Dori Ori Oin Gloin! Balin Dwalin! No! I can't let them die! I mustn't! I don't want to live if they are not alive! No! _I want to scream and cry, but I can't not here, not now.

"Lili. Take them back to the dungeons. The execution will take place at noon tomorrow." I nod and rise. My legs are jelly I stumble a little. I realize they are all looking at me so I stand up straight and march from the room. My soul is crumbling away scattering in the wind.

"She did it on purpose. So she can live with her princeling elf in peace. With nobody in the way." Dwalin huffs.

"How dare you! Can't you see she did her best?" Fili demands.

"And if we are to die at least we die together!" Kili cries.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm a failure. And all your lives are going to be thrown away like an old apple skin." I whisper.

"No. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. May Mahal watch you my daughter. " Thorin says entering his cell.

Tears leak from my eyes. I'm sorry…it's my fault…" I whisper. When everyone is in their cell with depressed looks on their faces I return to the council room. I sit next to Thranduil my face a blank mask.

"So does everyone agree on the tax on boats?"

Everyone raises their hand including me. _How can they just go on like this, when my entire family is going to be ripped from me in less than a day? The world is cruel to shatter my soul._

"Good. Meeting over. Thank you for coming."

Everyone rises and bows to Thranduil before leaving. I realize the ones farthest are of the lowest rank and the seating of the elves goes by rank. Huh? How queer. I excuse myself and depart from the council room. A guard murmurs something in elvish. I run to the dungeons and they are not there! No! Thranduil has changed the time I bet. I won't get a goodbye! No! I must say goodbye! A war horn sounds. The cry of "orcs" rings through the city. I run to my chamber and pull on my traveling clothes that I hid under the bed. I strap on my sword, daggers and bow and put my hair in a ponytail and tie it with a strip of leather. I pull on my greaves and bracers and run to the stable where I saddle Swiftice as quickly as possible.

"Take this" I jump. It is Legolas holding a satchel of brown leather. I peek inside. Matches, wrapped lembas bread, a horn of ale, a whetstone, extra arrows, and a horn of carved ebony, a blanket that feels heavy yet light at the same time, and a small pillow. "Blow this and the elves of Mirkwood no matter what will come to your aid"

"Thank you my love for understanding, and for this." I kiss him and mount Swiftice.

"The prisoners have escaped!" the shout goes through the city faster than the last. Legolas commands the guards to open the gate. I gallop through and see my family in barrels trapped between elvish archers and ugly ors. I shoot one and spot Tauriel shooting as many orcs as possible. I cut and hack through the orcs coming at me slicing off heads and stabbing throats from my horse. Kili leaps from his barrel and goes to the lever on the gate. An arrow whizzes by and buries itself in his leg. He falls to the floor of the platform.

"Kili!" Fili and I scream. I fight all the harder. Kili limps up and pulls on the lever releasing them. Legolas stands on the heads of Dwalin and Nori shooting arrow after arrow into orcs. They flow swiftly down the river. I go at a gallop and leap over the river to the other side. Thorin stares at me and smiles for a moment before hitting an orc with a stick.

I follow them on horseback at a trot until the tide flows to a boringly slow walk. They leave the barrels and stare at me.

"I'm sorry," I say as I dismount. They cheer and rush at me and embrace me in a tight hug.

"Why? I got you killed!"

"You tried to save us though and you fought with us. For that we thank you."

"It was nothing"

"If nothing is saving all of our arses then-"

"Enough!" Thorin bellows." Lili! I thank you for trying yes, but you nearly got us killed! Come with us if you want…I know we aren't your family and never will be, but come, hopefully you can get some treasure or something." He explains. Treasure I am sure is a huge dowry of gold he has planned on saving for me when he reclaimed Erebor which means a dwarf (with huge emphasis on dwarf) noble will be attracted and we will marry and live happily ever after. Ugh. Ulterior motives suck.

I look at Kili. Oh no. Sweat trickles from his forehead. Blood slowly seeps from the wound on his thigh. I walk to him. "Lili…you came back for us."

"Don't talk. You need to preserve your strength."

At this he sits up straight and stands wincing. "Kili…sit please"

"Let's move on" Thorin says.

"Uncle. Kili's wound needs biding."

"You have two minutes." Thorin says.

"Kili grab my hand." I say.

Fili yanks out the arrow. Kili grips my hand so tight I swear my bones will break. Oin washes it with water and wraps a rag around the wound as tightly as possible. Kili stumbles when he stands and winces a bit at the pressure. I see a man sneaking by Nori. He has a bow drawn. Dwalin steps in front of him with a thick stick which gets shot by the man's arrow. Kili picks up a rock which gets knocked from his hand by another arrow. I whip out my sword, leap next to this brown haired man, and press my sword to his throat cutting him a little drawing a single bead of blood.

"If you release another arrow you will die where you stand." I hiss in his ear.

"Lili. There is no need for that. Forgive my niece she is…brave but does not mean to be rude. Do you Lili?"

"No. I do not." I say sheathing my sword.

"Excuse me your from Laketown if I'm not mistaken…blab la bla…hungry mouths…bla…bla…bla.

"Enough with the niceties." Dwalin says.

"What's your hurry?" the Bowman says.

"What's it to you? Gonna give us a ride or not?" I snap.

"Lili!" Thorin scolds" You may have a horse, but we do not."

"A horse eh? I will give you free passage in exchange for the horse." Bard says.

"Not for sale" I say folding my arms.

"Lili!"Thorin hisses dragging me away from the group" Do it! You can buy a hundred horses with your share of the treasure!"

"No! He is special to me!"

"Fine be stubborn then!"

"You mean like you"

Thorin nearly slaps me but doesn't. He marches back to Bard." I am sorry, but no deal"

The group groans and Dwalin says" thanks a lot Lili"

"No one enters town by leave of the Master. We wouldn't want to risk the wrath of King Thranduil. "Explains Bard. The group looks at me.

"I know Thranduil I say, and his son."

"Aye?"

"Aye and I think he would be pretty pissed if his new….inspector didn't get to do her job."

"Inspector?"

"Yes. Inspector. I make sure he barrels are put to good use and stuff like that.'

"You would have a royal seal of Mirkwood…"

I rustle in my satchel and pull out a fake document I copied from the library with a real royal seal.

"Is this enough"

"Aye…I guess I can reduce the price…to hundred seventy and five."

Hundred seventy and five…hundred"

"Hundred fifty…"

Fine…hundred fifty"

WE board the ship and count out the money. "It appears we are short by ten coins."

We all look to Gloin. "This trip has bled me dry…and what for"

Everyone stands and looks up. Erebor is in front of us. We are nearly home.

"By my beard…Here take it all" he hands a pouch of money to Thorin.

We reach the town in barrels of fish. We wriggle out and run to his house. But we have to come from the toilet. Ugh. At least it doesn't smell. When the brown haired girl sees me she smiles wide. She grabs my hand." Hi."

"Er…hello. Excuse me" I shove her aside and march to Thorin.

"She seems friendly. Talk to her…" Thorin says.

"She is nothing but a skirt wearing human. A boring one too" Thorin snickers and looks at something behind me

"I beg your pardon," she says" Humans are not boring. I'm as full of fun as you are"

"My idea of fun is slaying dragons and kicking arse…you can't do that. Excuse me" I leave.

"Da, you've brought a bitch into the house!"

"I know darling."

"I would beg you don't speak of my daughter like that." Thorin says

"She was being a bitch Thorin…that cannot be denied. And where the hell did she run off to?" Dwalin says.

I see the ridge. Swiftice gallops to me. I mount him and ride to the dock. I see Thorin and the rest of the group run to a large building. I tie Swiftice next to it and follow them inside. Kili is carrying weapons down when he falls sending them clattering and banging loudly down the stairs. Within minutes enforcements arrive and drag us to the town center. One of them fondles my breast. I slap his hand away and twist it around until the wrist creaks under the pressure. He yells and lets go of me.

Thorin makes a speech "We are the dwarves of Erebor." He begins"Bla…bla…bla…riches Bla bla…wealth". I don't think he intends to share the gold.

"You have no right, no right to enter that mountain." Bard says.

"I have the only right" Thorin responds.

"I say unto you…welcome! Welcome! And thrice welcome King Under the Mountain" Thorin makes a speech; the people cheer, and Bard tries to stop us. In the end we have a feast and are showered with armor and weapons. Bombur is asleep. I wake and run to the dock where the rest of the group is boarding the rowboats.

There is a problem. "Uncle, you cannot do this. We were raised on these stories. "Fili says.

" Kili has as much right as the rest of us even more" I cry.

"I can and will. Stay or go…you will understand someday." He says to Kili and Fili.

I step into the boat. "I will tell you all about it, when I return, you will see it soon. I promise" I say as the boat leaves.

"You made the right choice lass," Dwalin says.

"Did I? I feel so guilty. They have more right to Erebor than I do."

"Nonsense. You are our kin." Thorin says smiling. "I want to hear no more of it"

We reach the Mountain. Thorin's heart breaks when the door will not open. The Hobbit finds the way in…good for him. Balin is an arse to Thorin, we all get chased by Smaug, and Thorin covers Smaug in molten gold. Who is unfortunately still alive. He flaps his mighty wings and shakes the gold off him.

"I am fire…I am death" he hisses.

"No. What have we done?" the hobbit says horrified.

"Only killed an entire town of innocent people who had nothing to do with us. But don't worry, I can stop him" I say as I pull out the horn and give one mighty blow.

Tweeeedooooodeeeeee. The horn echoes. I mount Swiftice and gallop at neck breaking speed to Dale.

"Please!" I cry." Evacuate. You have no idea what is coming! You all must run! I you don't you will die! Run! Run I tell you" I scream galloping through the town.

"You are crazy. We are quite safe here." A maiden scrubbing pots says from her open window.

"You will all die! Please!" I beg.

"It is true. Orcs just attacked. You all chose to ignore it. What will you do about a dragon burning everything? Come! There is no time!" Legolas cries.

The sound of flapping wings reaches my ears. The maiden looks up and sees Smaug breathing fire and flying fast like the wind to Dale. Within seconds she has run to the bridge. Soon the whole town is pushing and screaming trying to get away. Smaug is here.

"Run humans. You will not escape me. Try as you might, you will die." He hisses fire coming from his mouth burning the houses.

The men rush for weapons while the woman and children run across the bridge some screaming, some praying, and some crying. Smaug roars and burns the bridge with one blast of fire. The screams get louder as a small gap in the bridge too large for a human to jump burns. They run back to Dale and are met by more fire. Many jump in the boats and rowing because their life depends on it. I grab my sword and guide stragglers to boats. I push the last two boats off and face Smaug.

"Don't be a fool. You will die."

"Then we will die together." Fili says drawing a sword behind me. I smile and charge toward Smaug. A black arrow sticks from his chest. He growls and flaps weakly before landing in the lake sending a mist over the half burnt town. A horn sounds behind me. It has a sweet pleasant sound. I turn and see the elves on their horses firing black iron arrows at Smaug. Some hit and sink an inch deep. Another war cry sounds, this time it has a fierce scary sound. To the east a black line appears a line of orcs. They raise their weapons and charge. From the sky come eagles beating their mighty wings and killing orcs. Dwarves come from the northeast, and men from the south and west. Five armies. A battle is to occur. I look to the north and see the group including Bilbo coming back. When they get her, they say" What is going on? Who killed Smaug" Thorin demands.

"It was Bard. Bard the Bowman. His aim was true." I explain. Thorin nods and quickly sharpens his sword with the whetstone in his pocket.

Tauriel appears and says "Kili is well, healing. He needs rest. I will guard him" she says drawing her bow and running back to Bard's broken home.

"Oin. We are going to need a healer when this battle is over. I do not want you to partake in the battle." He says" You too Lili"

"You can't stop me, stop us" I say. Thorin frowns and nods.

I nod and sharpen my sword. Fili does the same. We all stand weapons ready. First the orcs reach us first. We hack and slash as the eagles attack from above. All becomes confusion as dwarf attacks orc, orc attacks all, elf attacks dwarf, man attacks orc. It all becomes a blur as the bodies pile. An orc with black blood coming from his mouth swings at me with his axe. I lop off his head with my sword and slash and parry as more come. Kili is beside me somehow. He fires an arrow into an orcs head. I smile. We go back to back soon making a triangle when Fili fights beside us.

"Together until the end" I cry as we are backed up against a boulder with Thorin behind us. My sword is growing heavy. I am tired…must keep…killing… The battle slows until few are left. Blood seeps from a cut on my head. I wipe the blood away before it can reach my eye. I look behind me. Kili, Fili, and Thorin all have arrows sticking out of them. Blood streams into a small red puddle next to them.

"No!" I scream.


End file.
